


Bottom Seungcheol Oneshots

by Seungcheols_bf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, M/M, Top Jeonghan, Top Jihoon, Top Jisoo, Top Joshua, Top Mingyu, Top Vernon, bottom seungcheol, im sorry if i forgot a member /i most likely didnt/, top dino, top dk, top hansol, top hoshi, top jun, top junhui, top minghao, top seokmin, top seungkwan, top soonyoung, top the8, top wonwoo, top woozi, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seungcheols_bf/pseuds/Seungcheols_bf
Summary: xxxx





	1. Chapter 1

Aye yo, any requests??  
i have a few ideas already but i want more so yee  
anything is allowed

EDIT:  
So this isnt going to be my main priority because im more or less into my drawings way more. so ill get to these whenever i can


	2. Little Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being inactive but ill post stuff soon  
> just take this little thing that ive been thinking about the last day or so  
> just like little ideas i wanna do but i have to do requests first

Imagine Dom/Bottom Seungcheol and Sub/Top Hansol's first time doing "kinky" shit and Seungcheol brings up wanting to dom Hansol jokingly and Hansol just gets really flustered, highkey into that and tried to brush it.

 

Imagine a really sensitive Seungcheol being teased non stop by Seungkwan, maybe cumming because of it and maybe being a really whiny about wanting to be fucked by him.

 

Imagine a sweet wolf hybrid Seungcheol begging cat hybrid Jihoon to fuck him since he's in heat.

 

Im highkey into wolf hybrid Seungcheol and Dom/bottom Seungcheol. Very hot

 

I also like the idea of frat boy Seungcheol giving his other frat boy bros little blo(w)jobs because it isnt gay to them, just bros helping eachother out.

 

Seungcheol wearing lingerie for Joshua because seungcheol likes looking pretty for the other members, usually wearing the things each member likes /ex: jock strap for Hansol/. Josh also kind of gets scary dominant because Seungcheol always looks so innocent in the lingerie.

 

I'm also very convinced that Seungcheol isn't into that daddy shit all that much, more or less pet play. CAUSE AYE, WHY NOT


	3. Oh wow, even more drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feel free to write about these or something. You can even request one of them to actually be written. I normally do this so i can get more motivation.

So like  
Seungcheol is into petplay and he always enjoys being with Joshua, Jihoon, Jeonghan when hes acting like a bad puppy. Cause they all give Seungcheol lots of love and attention when hes a good pup, but when hes being bad they don't let him get away with anything and kind of gives them more attention. Jihoon is the one to immediately punish Seungcheol after he did something bad. Jeonghan is probably very sweet about it and babies him and when he catches Seungcheol of guard he probably teases Seungcheol until hes crying as a punish. Josh is always probably really sweet about it and maybe waits until the next time Seungcheol wants to have sex and fucks him really rough, which really caught Seungcheol off guard the first time it happened.  
Im just convinced that Joshua is a very kinky/rough person. There is no way he is a all around sweet boi.

 

I also think that Seungcheol is into the members just admiring how great his ass and thighs are. They probably talk about it as if they're talking about how nice the weather is.

 

Sub Hansol and Sub Seungcheol grinding against each other as they both more loudly is amazing. They probably do this at night when everyone is asleep so they can both get off  
OR  
They both do it so they can get the other members attention to fuck them both or just simple enjoy the show.


End file.
